tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Tuba
Thomas and the Tuba is the first (twentieth in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot Thomas is happy that he is to collect the brass band, much to the annoyance of James and Gordon. When Thomas arrives at Knapford with Annie and Clarabel, he is very excited; so excited that he accidentally leaves the tuba player behind and it is only when he arrives at Maithwaite that the band leader realises this. Thomas goes off to find the tuba player, unaware that the tuba player is at the bus stop under the railway bridge. Bertie takes the tuba player as far as he can and then Elizabeth gives him a lift. Thomas is in such a rush looking for the tuba player that when he flies through the crossing, he does not see Elizabeth with the tuba player. Elizabeth takes the tuba player to the windmill where Trevor gives him a ride. Once again, Thomas is rushing about and does not see or hear the tuba player aboard Trevor when he passes them. Thomas is looking around Knapford Yards between trucks and inside coaches when he crashes into Percy and his trucks of bunting. Harvey arrives and Thomas tells him what happened; Harvey advises him to look and listen. So, taking Harvey's advice, Thomas searches more carefully until he hears the tuba player aboard Trevor and then takes him to Lady Hatt's birthday party. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Harvey * Bertie * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Ffarquhar * Maithwaite * Knapford * Bulgy's Bridge * Shunting Yards * The Windmill Trivia * This was the first episode of several things: ** The first episode directed by Steve Asquith since the sixth season. ** The first produced by Simon Spencer. ** The first episode not to have Britt Allcroft or David Mitton involved in production. ** The first episode narrated by Sky du Mont in Germany, Daniel Vulcu in Romania, Ian MacAmhlaigh in Scotland, Ron Druyan in Israel, Claes Ljungmark in Sweden, Dário de Castro in Brazil since Thomas' Christmas Party and Kalle Øby in Norway. This is also the first episode narrated by Povl Dissing in Denmark and Aku Laitinen in Finland since the fourth season and Tomislav Stojković in Croatia since the second season as well as the first episode since the second season to be dubbed in Hebrew and Croatian. ** The first episode in which the time length is increased to about seven minutes. * In the All Aboard with the Steam Team DVD release and the Nick Jr. broadcasts, Bertie's eye movements are animated differently to the US version and the other UK versions. * Trevor's large scale model made for Jack and the Sodor Construction Company is used in a close up shot. * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the eighth season. * The tuba player's instrument is a euphonium. Goofs * The narrator calls Elizabeth's dumper a flatbed. * The narrator says that Thomas and the trucks of bunting were derailed, but Thomas is still on the track. * In some close-ups of Elizabeth, her eye mechanism is visible in her cab. * Trevor's eyes are wonky when Thomas leaves for Maithwaite. * Thomas travels through the same factory complex twice; once when he looks inside the Express Coaches, and once when he passes George. Merchandise * Books - God! Passenger Lost In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheTubatitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheTubaTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:ThomasandtheTubaDutchtitlecard.png|Dutch title card File:ThomasandtheTubaGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:ThomasandtheTubaEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.png|European Spanish title card File:ThomasandtheTubaSpanishTitleCard.png|Latin American Spanish title card File:ThomasandtheTubaPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:ThomasandtheTubaCroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian title card File:ThomasandtheTubaKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:ThomasandtheTuba1.png File:ThomasandtheTuba2.png File:ThomasandtheTuba3.png File:ThomasandtheTuba4.png File:ThomasandtheTuba5.png File:ThomasandtheTuba6.png File:ThomasandtheTuba7.png File:ThomasandtheTuba8.png File:ThomasandtheTuba9.png File:ThomasandtheTuba10.png File:ThomasandtheTuba11.png File:ThomasandtheTuba13.png File:ThomasandtheTuba14.png File:ThomasandtheTuba15.png File:ThomasandtheTuba16.png File:ThomasandtheTuba17.png File:ThomasandtheTuba94.png File:ThomasandtheTuba18.png File:ThomasandtheTuba19.png File:ThomasandtheTuba20.png File:ThomasandtheTuba21.png File:ThomasandtheTuba22.png File:ThomasandtheTuba81.png File:ThomasandtheTuba23.png File:ThomasandtheTuba24.png File:ThomasandtheTuba25.png File:ThomasandtheTuba26.png File:ThomasandtheTuba27.png File:ThomasandtheTuba28.png File:ThomasandtheTuba29.png File:ThomasandtheTuba30.png File:ThomasandtheTuba31.png File:ThomasandtheTuba32.png File:ThomasandtheTuba33.png File:ThomasandtheTuba34.png File:ThomasandtheTuba35.png File:ThomasandtheTuba36.png File:ThomasandtheTuba37.png File:ThomasandtheTuba38.png File:ThomasandtheTuba39.png File:ThomasandtheTuba40.png File:ThomasandtheTuba41.png File:ThomasandtheTuba42.png File:ThomasandtheTuba43.png File:ThomasandtheTuba92.png File:ThomasandtheTuba44.png File:ThomasandtheTuba45.png File:ThomasandtheTuba46.png File:ThomasandtheTuba47.png File:ThomasandtheTuba48.png File:ThomasandtheTuba49.png File:ThomasandtheTuba50.png File:ThomasandtheTuba82.png File:ThomasandtheTuba51.png File:ThomasandtheTuba52.png File:ThomasandtheTuba84.png File:ThomasandtheTuba53.png File:ThomasandtheTuba54.png File:ThomasandtheTuba87.png File:ThomasandtheTuba55.png File:ThomasandtheTuba57.png File:ThomasandtheTuba56.png File:ThomasandtheTuba58.png File:ThomasandtheTuba59.png File:ThomasandtheTuba60.png File:ThomasandtheTuba61.png File:ThomasandtheTuba62.png File:ThomasandtheTuba63.png File:ThomasandtheTuba64.png File:ThomasandtheTuba65.png File:ThomasandtheTuba66.png File:ThomasandtheTuba67.png File:ThomasandtheTuba68.png File:ThomasandtheTuba69.png File:ThomasandtheTuba70.png File:ThomasandtheTuba71.png File:ThomasandtheTuba72.png File:ThomasandtheTuba73.png File:ThomasandtheTuba74.png File:ThomasandtheTuba75.png File:ThomasandtheTuba76.png File:ThomasandtheTuba77.png File:ThomasandtheTuba78.png File:ThomasandtheTuba79.png File:ThomasandtheTuba80.png|Deleted Scene File:ThomasandtheTuba81.JPG File:ThomasandtheTuba82.jpg File:ThomasandtheTuba83.png File:ThomasandtheTuba84.jpg File:ThomasandtheTuba85.png File:ThomasandtheTuba86.png File:ThomasandtheTuba1.jpg File:ThomasandtheTuba2.jpg File:ThomasandtheTuba3.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheTuba4.jpg File:ThomasandtheTuba88.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheTuba89.png File:ThomasandtheTuba90.png File:ThomasandtheTuba91.png ThomasandtheTuba93.png File:God!PassengerLost.jpg|Book Episode File:Thomas and the Tuba American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video